The present invention relates to an AC adapter and a method for fabricating the AC adaptor and more particularly to an AC adaptor which is made up of a case with plugs and a printed circuit board which is built into the case and a method for fabricating the AC adaptor.
Conventionally, an AC adaptor of this type is made up of a case in which a pair of plugs are provided and a printed circuit board which is built into the case. A related-art of such an AC adaptor is shown in FIG. 9. In FIG. 9, reference numeral 1 denotes a case which is made from a synthetic resin, and a pair of plugs (not shown) is provided fixed in the case 1 through molding.
Root side portions of the plugs are made to project inwards by a small amount from an inner surface of the case 1, and fixed contact pieces 2 are provided on the projecting portions, respectively. In addition, a printed circuit board 3 is built into the case 1, and the printed circuit board 3 has an electronic parts mounting surface and a wiring patterns laying out surface. Contact terminals 4 are provided on the printed circuit board 3, and the contact terminals 4 are electrically connected to the fixed contact pieces 2 on the plugs side (the case side), respectively, via corresponding wires 5.
In the AC adaptor, when building the printed circuit board 3 into the case 1, both ends of the respective wires 5 are soldered to the fixed contact pieces 2 on the plugs sides and the contact terminals 4 on the printed circuit board 3 side, and the printed circuit board 3 is inserted into a predetermined position within the case 1 for incorporation therein. Then, after the printed circuit board 3 has been so built into the case 1, the wires 5 are laid out properly (for example, refer to FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-7723A).